Various active sport games are played as competition between two or more persons and in many instances a scorekeeper not playing in the game is not available to maintain accurate scoring of the game.
Accordingly, the two or more players of a game often lose track of the score with differences resulting in their tally of the game score during game play.
While these differences in score tally by different players of a game may sometimes be resolved amicably, in other instances such differences in score tally result in unresolvable disputes, especially when game play is heated between highly competitive players.
Accordingly, a need exists whereby one or more players participating in an active sport game may keep accurate score of the game independent of body movement encumbering devices such as handheld or clothing pocket retained scorekeeping devices.
Although game scoring devices and target areas as well as other devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,032,345, 3,063,718, 3,479,027 and 3,847,110 heretofore have been provided, these previously known devices are not specifically adapted to allow one or more participants in an active sports game to maintain an accurate record of the game score throughout play of the game and without the game scoring device encumbering body movements.